wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (cycle 16)
| nextseason = }}The sixteenth season of Sims' Next Top Model premiered in Decemer, 2017. This season, in contrast to many of the previous seasons, focused on finding a model who does not necessarily fit the mould of a fashion model. For example, doors were opened up for girls who were too short, too tall, as well as too old according to most, in order to challenge beauty ideals. This season was based in France, making it the third season not to take place in the United States, the first being cycle 5, which was based in South Korea, and the second being cycle 10 which was based in Australia. The prizes this season are: *A cover and spread in Vogue Paris. *An international Max Factor Campaign *A modelling contract with NU女 Models. *A cash prize worth € 80,000. Changes and twists After the success of cycle 15, not many changes were made to this season. SaintPita alumna Yachana Vazirani, male model, photographer and host of brother show Sims' Next Top Male Model Maicle Gambardella, and RED Models Manager Sin Il Hong all returned as permanent judges. 'Twists' *''Top Model of the Week'': Each week, a poll is opened following the weekly photo shoot in which the viewers get to vote for their favourite photo. Whoever receives the most votes wins immunity that week. *'Comeback:' In the fourth week, the eliminated contestants returned and competed alongside the remaining contestants for a chance at re-entry into the competition. Locations * Château-Gontier, Episode 1 * Paris, Episodes 2-8 * Mindelo, Episode 4 * Porto Novo, Episode 4 * Gustavia, Episode 5 * Agadir, Episode 5 * New York City, Episodes 7-8 Contestants Episodes Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant won the weekly challenge and was voted Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. *The call-out order of episode 1 is arbitrary with the exception of the bottom three. *In episode 4, the eliminated girls returned for a chance to come back. Emmanuelle performed the best and re-joined the competition. *Episode 5 covered two weeks of the competition. In the first week, Xiong received immunity for that week and the following week after winning Top Model of the Week. Additionally, after she was called out, Yachana revealed she would've been in the bottom two had it not been for her immunity. *Episode 6 featured a double elimination without prior warning. *In episode 7, the girls took part in two photo shoots. The best in each photo shoot was awarded first call-out together with the other two landing in the bottom by default. 'Contestant progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant won entry back into the competition. : The contestant came back for a chance at re-entry but lost. : The contestant advanced to the final round. 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1:' Queens of Autumn *'Episode 2:' Jewellery atop the Eiffel Tower *'Episode 3:' Embodying common fears *'Episode 4:' Holiday wear in ruins *'Episode 5:' Retro-futuristic editorial; Sephora ad; Zara campaign; L'Oréal Infaillible Matte Max vs. Mega Gloss TV commercial; Marie Claire cover story; Nina Ricci campaign *'Episode 6:' New takes on classic paintings *'Episode 7:' Fashion illustrations come to life; Posing with a helicopter on a helipad *'Episode 8:' Max Factor campaigns; Vogue Paris covers 'Challenge guide' *'Episode 1:' Runway test *'Episode 2:' None *'Episode 3:' Mock social media posts for Max Factor *'Episode 4:' Who Wore it Best? ''tournament *'Episode 5:' Go-sees *'Episode 6:' Improv acting *'Episode 7:' Runway show *'Episode 8:' None 'Panel style concept' *'Episode 1:' Gowns *'Episode 2:' PANTONE Spring 2018 Colour Palette *'Episode 3:' Homecountry's colours *'Episode 4:' Denim *'Episode 5:' Resort wear; Parisian chic *'Episode 6:' Pastels *'Episode 7:' Street style in representative colours *'Episode 8:' Black and gold 'Colour guide' Each girl was assigned a different PANTONE colour to represent her throughout the season. All non-contestants are represented by '''18-1561 TPX Orange.com'. 'Makeover guide' *'Abree:' Peachy and pink *'Awa:' Shoulder length two-tone *'Betty:' Orange *'Joyce:' Long & wavy *'Khonarh:' Ash blonde two-tone *'Ko:' Microbangs *'Liv:' Deep red *'Nghĩa:' Blonde and violet two-tone *'Ripsey:' Trimmed *'Xiong:' Bright red ''Top Model of the Week'' rankings : The contestant received the most votes. : The contestant won best photo. : The contestant received the most votes and won best photo. : The contestant received the least votes. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and was eliminated. : The contestant received the least votes and won best photo. : The contestant was meant to be in the bottom two, but was spared because of receiving the most votes. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity. : The contestant was not eligible to win immunity and won best photo. *In episode 4, the eliminated girls were included in the poll but were not eligible to receive immunity. The votes cast towards them are included in their totals and averages nonetheless. 'Go-sees' In episode 5, the top 8 went on go-sees in Paris: Following Abree's elimination, Sephora had an empty spot to be filled. For the jobs taking place in Paris (L'Oréal, Sephora & Zara) the non-booked girls got to go with the booked girls to the jobs to try to impress the directors and get booked. For Marie Claire, taking place outside of Paris, the judges sent the girls' new photos and the client was allowed to book more girls and unbook others if they wanted to: Ratings *''Last updated 7 January 2020.'' Soundtrack The following is a list of songs played throughout the cycle. This list does not include music from Extreme Music, Position Music and similar. The songs are listed in chronological order. :Playlist Notes